


Red sky at night shepherds delight

by Angelicasdean



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, micah gets what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicasdean/pseuds/Angelicasdean
Summary: "anonymous asked:Au where Micah says something incredibly racist and threatening about Lenny while he and Arthur are out on a job and Arthur just fucking shoots him in the face and tells Dutch that Micah was killed on a coach robbery gone wrong"





	Red sky at night shepherds delight

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mention of slavery, implied homophobia, racism, minor blood and gore(?)

Long hot days were often associated with joy in books, the ones Hosea had bought him as a kid, but damn, if Arthur never saw the glee in it.

New Austin is notorious for its consistent weather, even in winters, rain is scarce, and the land is always dry.

His belly was warm against the ground, and his binoculars burned at his eye sockets as he scanned the bank for the tenth, and hopefully last, time. Lenny is muttering beside him, counting lawmen and possible exits for them.

For some ungodly reason, Dutch had insisted Micah trudge along with them. A third opinion, he’d said, one that didn’t tell him that the bank barely gets any money and it’s more trouble than it’s worth.

Now the man sits under a nearby tree, polishing his gun while Lenny and Arthur baked in the sun. It was getting on his nerves, the man’s carelessness and laziness, whistling loudly, possibly attracting people, blowing their hiding spot.

“seems as dull as always,” Lenny sighed, propping himself on his elbows as he shuffles away from the ledge. Arthur pulls down his binoculars, staring at the faraway town as his eyes adjust to the new distance. Blinking, he turns to Lenny, “can’t see why Dutch wouldn’t just let it go?”

“ 'cuz” Micah calls from his tree, “we need the money!”

Lenny sighs, having heard the argument just as many times as Arthur, “can’t we just sell some of the jewelry we got from that heist? Thought we got some pretty good loot,”

“yeah, but the nearest fence is a few towns over, and ain’t no decent jeweler ’ll buy from our lot, no matter how many cons Hosea tries,” Arthur answers, having mulled over the fact sourly. He would’ve been dotting over Boadicea by now, his poor mare having hurt her ankle running away from an odd-looking cougar. Real interesting looking, probably rare, could get them some good money.

Maybe that’ll sate Dutch.

“This robbery’ll be useless! We have a better chance selling pelts than robbing this slow bank!” Lenny whines, Voice growing louder as the idea becomes more and more unnecessary.

“Should just do what Dutch says, you know,” Micah points out, and Arthur rolls his eyes, “He knows better than you, and grouchy over there,”

Lenny deflates, turning back to the bank as he thumbs his binoculars, “just sayin’”

“Yeah, well, your voice don’t matter, darkie,” Micah snorts, “talking about sellin’, should just sell you, sure we’d find a market for it,”

“Excuse me?” Lenny turns sharply, and Arthur glares holes into Micah’s skull, wishing God would just send a stray bullet straight into Micah’s ugly, thick skull.

“What? Just a joke, don’t get all _testy,_” a huff, Micah raises a shoulder “You lot are sensitive,”

“There’s a fine line between jokes and prejudice, Micah,” Arthur says gruffly, and Micah rolls his eyes.

“oh, yes, Mr high and mighty, befriending all the negros and inverts, cause you’re so pure of heart,”

“shut it, Micah” Arthur threatens

“I mean, I don’t see why Dutch is so sweet on you, you ain’t half as tough as you look. Pretty face ain’t helpin’ too, looking like a doll, all trussed up to get fucke-”

“Awh _hell_, shut it, Micah!” Lenny pleads, looking a bit fed up, which is an odd look on him; seeing as he’s one of the rare level headed ones in the gang.

“You don’t get to shut me up, ni-”

_**Bang**_.

Lenny startles back, blood splattering across the tree, a bullet standing where Micah’s right eye had been. It’s not a clean shot, not his standard shot, at least, but it did what Arthur wanted to do ever since that oily slippery snake had infiltrated their camp.

“_Jesus_!” Lenny panics, and turns to Arthur, glances at his revolver and pushes himself to sit on his knees, “What was that!”

“Bastard earned,” Arthur huffs with a shrug, he glances down at Lenny’s stricken face, “Come on, kid, we’ll spin a lie to Dutch, it ain’t gotta be a big deal,”

“But-but-”

“You woulda preferred me to keep him alive and let him spit all that venom at you? Come on, kid! You don’t deserve that, 'specially from the likes of Micah,” Arthur holsters his revolver, reaching out a hand, “Ain’t no can treat you like that, no Micah, no nothin’, Dutch taught us that if we see them racist folks, we shoot 'em. I just did what he told me,”

“Guess that’s true,” Lenny nods slightly, taking Arthur’s hand and hoisting himself up, “Thanks, Arthur,”

“Ain’t a problem, kid,” He smiles, just barely, “did a favor to the girls, too,” Lenny nods in agreement and Arthur releases his hand, looking around the terrain, “Come on, we can dump the body somewhere and think up of something,”

“Del Lobos, they ambush folk around here daily,” Lenny suggests, and Arthur smirks at him, “What?”

“Smart, I’ll give you that,” Arthur shrugs, “now, come on, punch me, we gotta make it believable,”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is: Samwrittensam, feel free to send an ask or request!


End file.
